deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Ben 10 VS Green Lantern/@comment-27337854-20190525074819/@comment-31067519-20190525081809
Hal has many counters to Ben's aliens. Ghostfreak's possession? Hal once directly forced Jericho out of his body, a villain specializing in taking over other people's bodies. Gutrot's chemicals? Hal dissipated a cloud of itching powder particle-by-particle and the Power Ring naturally counters toxins and sedatives in its user's body (also counters Pesky Dust's sleep powder w/ Ring's resistance to mind attacks). Big Chill going intangible? Hal can make himself intangible too (Big Chill is specifically countered by other intangible beings btw) and can counter ice powers with blasts as hot or hotter than the Sun. Atomix? Hal's tanked nukes and planet-busting attacks. Jetray's speed? The fastest thing he did was fly across a galaxy, and even then Ben himself said it was only half a galaxy compared to GL flying across the entire universe. Hal is at least several hundred million times faster than that, if not several quadrillion times faster. Feedback and Chromastone's energy manipulation? Hal's fought and overcome monsters of fear that've absorbed GL energy, and he can easily absorb it back and use his Ring-powered physique to blitz and take them down without using any energy-based attacks for them to feed on. Upgrade's technology manipulation? Hal's vastly superior speed, flight and range means getting close enough to do that is next to if not outright impossible. Gravattack's gravity and black holes? Hal scales to Kilowog and John who have survived black holes and the fact he flies millions over millions of times faster than light means he could easily escape one anyway (the argument that Ben could make a thousand Echo Echos -> a thousand Bens -> a thousand Gravattacks -> a thousand black hole combo falls flat as paper, as in the episode Duped Ben struggled just to work together with three of himself due to his mentality being split three-ways, so splitting it a thousand ways sure isn't probable). Even The Worst's durability isn't much, as Hal can just mind wipe/brainwash him like he has to Superman and Batman or just straight up phase energy blasts through his body and directly into his head like he did to Hector Hammond. Plus, not all of Ben's alien have some powerful gimmick that could pose an actual threat to Hal, like Ripjaws, Eye Guy and Wildmutt whose abilities are pretty much useless in this matchup. As for Batman removing the Ring... come on, it's Batman. This is the same guy who came up with a way to defeat the entire Justice League, including master telepaths like Martian Manhunter and the Flash who can outrun time itself. Even Brainstorm, Ben's alien with an IQ of a nonillion, is prone to being fooled or tricked since it's still Ben in there. I highly doubt Ben would think to do that (both Brainstorm and Grey Matter wouldn't last nearly long enough against Hal to deduce his Power Ring's weakness), much less be capable of pulling it off when Hal is that much faster than Ben both reflexively and in combat speed.